Beast Hunters
'Beast Hunters '''is a new movie created by Transformersprimefan. Summary The Autobots discover weapons that resemble animals on Earth. Meanwhile, Hunter also learns about the weapons and plans to use them for his own purposes. Now the Autobots must protect the weapons from Hunter before he can use them to get his revenge. Plot Discovering the animal weaponry Today is Rafael ''Raf Esquivel's birthday and Pinkie Pie is hosting a big party for him. When he gets home from school, Bumblebee gives a comic about the Beast Hunters as a gift. After only reading half the comic, Raf hears Ultra Magnus's ship arrive outside. He goes to see what's up, only for him to get a big birthday "SURPRISE!" from Jack Darby, Miko, Agent Fowler, Jack's mother June, Ultra Magnus and the rest of the Autobots, Including Knock Out. They then celebrate by doing a scavenger hunt. After a while of searching in groups of one and two, the Autobots meet at the old siding where Hiro once was. Ratchet sees a hole in the ground and something glowing inside it. Optimus Prime digs it up and finds weapons resembling animals on Earth. Each weapon fits itself to it's new owner. Optimus gets a Star Shield, Arcee gets a Echo Hawk Bow, Ratchet gets a Dargon Drill, Bulkhead gets a Dragon Grinder, Bumblebee gets and Eagle-shot Bow, Wheeljack gets Falcon Spear and Knock Out gets a Croc-to-Claw. The weapons give the Autobots the ability to catch beasts Soon, the Autobots find out that there are beast-like transformers called Predacons out to steal the weapons and use them for evil. However, at a football pitch, one of those Predacons, Sky Stalker, appears and attacks the children. Smokescreen springs into action with his new Electronet, which he uses to catch and electrocute the Predacon. The other Autobots are astonished by Smokescreen's performence and Ratchet points out that the rookie caught a beast. Smokescreen heroicly proclaims that he always saves the day and Knock Out talks about the good they could do with their new weapons. Arcee exclaims that they love making Earth a better place to live and Smokescreen says that now, they're like beast hunters for real. Ratchet proclaims that Beast Hunter Rule No.2 is that: "Beast Hunters must be able to always to conceal their identity." After he says that Smokescreen proclaims that it's time to hunt down some beasts. Hunting some beasts The Autobots repaint themselves to look like the original Beast Hunters and begin to hunt down Predacons. One of them, Grimwing, is found by Ultra Magnus, who uses the Forge of Solus Prime to imprison him in a stasis pod. Arcee and Bulkhead find three more and put them in stasis pods. Optimus and Ratchet find the last two and place them in cages. After the Beast Hunters have captured all the beasts, two Vehicons show up, wanting the weapons they are using. Trivia * guest star in this film Scenes *Discovering the animal weaponry *The weapons give the Autobots the ability to catch beasts *Hunting some beasts * Songs # Category:Transformersprimfan